Family Potrait
by MZAMY
Summary: Song By Pink A little girl is very depressed. Scared of what is happening to her family.. And this is her family portrait... Please R&R!


_ *Family Portrait*_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters own themselves. And Pink owns the song, ÔFamily Portrait'. I just own the idea for the story.

Note:: Okay, I like this song, so I decided to write a fic. I hope you all enjoy it. It's not up to par with my other writing, but I will probably end up re-writing. But please read and reviewÉ Tell me what you think of this!!!

-----------------------------------------------

_Momma please stop cryin', I can't stand the sound _

Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down 

_I hear glasses breakin' as I sit up in my bed _

_I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said_

The little girl laid there, her light blue eyes filled with tears, as she listened to her mother cry. Oh how she hated the sound. The pain was terrible, it made her want to die. She heard glasses breaking, they had probably been thrown against the wall in another fight her parents had. 

Everytime her mom said something nasty to her dad, she would always go tell her daddy that she was sure her mom didn't mean a word of it.

_You fight about money, bout me and my brother _

_And this I come home to, this is my shelter _

_It ain't easy growin up in World War III _

_Never knowin what love could be, you'll see _

I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family 

Her parents fought about money, about her and her brother. And when she'd come home from a rough day at school, this was her shelter. But it wasn't easy growing up in a house that was all like a battle field, never knowing when something could strike. 

But, she did know that love had destroyed her family, and she didn't want that to happen to her. She couldn't handle that. 

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything _

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave_

She wanted them to work it. More than anything. She just wanted them to be a *family*... something she didn't think they had ever been.

She felt it was her fault. She would be better she vowed, but she didn't want her daddy to leave her, or her mother, and brother. 

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound_

_Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around _

_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says_

_its true _

_I know that she hurts you, but remember I love_

_you, too _

She was begging her father, to just stop screaming, to make her mom stop crying. She hated the sound of both.. She felt as if no matter what she did, she was losing her daddy. And by no means did she want that to happen.

She knew her mom loved her dad, despite the nasty things that were constantly said. And no matter how much her mom was hurt, the little girl wanted her dad to **always** remember that she loved him too. 

But saying nasty things, hurting people with your words, it was like a fixture in her house. She had become accustomed to it long ago.

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away _

_Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have_

_no choice, no way _

_It ain't easy growin up in World War III _

_Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen _

_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my_

_family _

She'd packed a bag that day, and just started running. After living with all the drama for 10 years, she'd had enough. She didn't want to by any means, ever go near that home again. If you could even call it a home. All it was, was a house with people living in it, people who couldn't even **pretend** to get along. 

But when your home it a battle zone, World War 3, pretty much, it just wasn't easy. She was so hurt, mentally, emotionally, that it was a wonder that she wasn't totally crazy by now. She didn't know what love was. 

  
Well, she knew that it meant destruction. It completely destroyed her family, or the poor excuse for one that there was. But loveÉ Love was what broke her parents apart. And she would be damned if she let that happen to herself.

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything _

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family? _

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't_

_leave_

She wanted so desperately for everything to work out, for them to be a family, but she knew it was futile. It was quite simpleÉ Stephanie McMahon would simply never have a normal family.. She would do anything for it, she promised her parents she'd be better, but it didn't work.

_In our family portrait, we look pretty happy _

_Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally _

_I don't wanna have to split the holidays _

_I don't want two addresses _

_I don't want a step-brother anyways _

_And I don't want my mom to have to change her_

_last name_

Sitting in a room, Stephanie stared at one picture that she couldn't bare to get rid of. It was herself, her parents, and her brother. They all looked so happy. She just wanted everyone to pretend, and act like it was actually how they were. 

She didn't want her parents to divorce. She didn't want to split the holidays, have her parents fight over where she went. She didn't want to have 2 homes, when she didn't even have *1*. And she sure as hell didn't want a step-brother. And her mother shouldn't have to stop being a part of the Ôalmighty' McMahon family.

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy _

_We look pretty normal, let's go back to that _

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy _

_Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Turn around please _

_Remember that the night you left you took my_

_shining star? _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Daddy don't leave _

_Don't leave us here alone _

Stephanie remembered back to the night when her father had walked out of the house. Just left. Never even said good-bye. He'd taken her heart with him. Her love for her daddy never wavered, but she hated what he'd done to Linda, Shane, and herself.

ÔDaddy, please don't leave' She said to herself, tears pouring down her face. She wished so desperately that she wasn't a member of such a dysfunctional family.

Mom will be nicer 

_I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother _

_Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner _

_I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right _

_I'll be your little girl forever _

_I'll go to sleep at night_

Vince had just walked into the house, saying he had come to get some of his belongings. The minute Stephanie heard her father, she rushed from her room, her brown hair flying behind her.

She saw her father, and ran to him, and pulled him outside. She tried to explain to him, 

"Mom will be nicer! I won't fight with Shane anymore! I won't spill things at dinner time. I'll get better grades! I'll do everything right!! Please!! I'll go to bed when you tell me! I'll be your little girl forever! Daddy, just don't go! Please! I love you, Daddy! I don't want you to leave me!" Stephanie pleaded with her father.

Vince saw the tears in his little girls eyes, and he wondered why he was hurting her. Hurting his wife. Hurting his son.

ÔI am really am just a heartless bastard' he thought to himself, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I can't. I have to go, but I'll come back for you, when I can. I promise. But you know my phone numbers, if you *ever* need ANYTHING, I'll give you itÉ I justÉ Can't stay here right now" Vince said shakily.

He quickly hugged Stephanie, and pressed one final kiss to her forehead, before leaving. The minute he got out the door, tears were pouring down his cheeks.

He didn't want to hurt his daughter. 

ÔBut, that's what being a McMahon is all about right?' he thought bitterly to himself.

THE END


End file.
